The Pirates
by lil-popcorngurl
Summary: Serena has been captured by pirates. while captured she tries to fit in then finds herself starting to fall for the captain of the pirates who kidnapped her. Captain Chiba
1. chapter one

The Pirates  
  
By Lil_popcorngurl  
  
Chapter one:  
  
" I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" she screamed but the pirates around her were ignoring her screaming. She screamed some more only this time the pirates held their ears at this point Serena was enjoying herself a little until he came. He was the captain of the pirate ship he came straight up to her and stared at her. His deep blue eyes penetrated her invisible shield she put around herself.  
  
" miss It would be most appreciated if you shut your mouth." He said some spit came from his mouth  
  
" Say it don't spray it." She said back in an equal tone.  
  
" Excuse me?" he asked  
  
" Your excused you may go away now, go on get lost." She said to him  
  
" You have no right to talk-"  
  
" Due shut up dear your giving me a headache."  
  
" Do you know who I am? With your attitude I could feed you to the sharks!" he yelled at her. She waved her hand over her face to signal he had bad breath.  
  
" You do that." She said simply with a smirk. " But keep in mind that we are in the Atlantic Ocean where there are no sharks." She giggled  
  
" And just who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He asked  
  
" I don't know but you seem like a little ruffian to me. The kind that I am not allowed to talk to at home." She said haughtily  
  
" Well your not at home are you? Your on my ship where I make the rules." He said with a triumphant smirk across his face. It was a rather large smirk.  
  
" Well you can take that large smirk of yours and wipe it across your ass for all I care I am not following your rules." She said all the buccaneers watched in amazement at how this girl was badmouthing their captain.  
  
" Listen little girl you are tied up to the main sail on my ship and here I am talking to about respect and you are disrespecting me I suggest that you pipe down and let my men work in peace."  
  
" I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL I am fifteen years old and I am tied up to the main sail of this place 'cause I am being held for ransom I suggest you let me go before I . . ."  
  
" Before you what?" he asked  
  
" Before I blow your mind away." She said he laughed at this but she kept a sure face.  
  
" Dinner will be at 5pm sharp. Malachite let her go and do whatever she pleases."  
  
I was released. My name is Serena Tsukino and I was on my way home from India to England when it happened. My ship had been attacked by pirates they killed everyone except me. They took everything all the goods there was nothing left and to end it they burned our ship down in the ocean. Then they took me and tied me to this pole I am supposed to be a ransom of some sort somehow they know who I am but I am scared what shall I ever do. I must have dinner with that bastard the captain. Captain Chiba I believe. This will not be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tell me watch ya think about my story! Buyaz Lil_popcorngurl 


	2. chapter two

The Pirates  
  
By Lil_popcorngurl  
  
Chapter2:  
  
I sat there looking at the seat opposite of me. There wasn't anybody there but there would be soon enough. I sat in an uncomfortable chair that gave me splinters whenever I sat in a certain position so I stopped moving altogether and sat there waiting. I looked once more at the chair across from me. It had fancy leather and gold trimming. It was then that I decided that I want to sit there. I lifted my self from my seat and sat at the fancy pretty one. It was very comfortable indeed. I sat there then I heard a loud pounding noise. The door burst open to reveal a muscle toned Captain Chiba. He looked at me in a surprising way like he expected something.  
  
" What do you think your doing?" he asked  
  
" Wow Stupid and blind your really the kinda fish that you throw back into the lake aren't you." I said with a curving smile  
  
" Let me repeat again so your blonde head can understand: What are you doing?" he said louder  
  
" hmmmm I could either be A. sitting on a chair B. sitting on a chair C. Sitting on a chair or D. Sitting on a chair take your pick!" I said to him when I had said this it made him quite mad.  
  
" and just who do you think you are to be sitting on me seat?" he asked  
  
" well a hell of a lot smarter than you if you just figured out that I am sitting on your seat" I said  
  
" cant you stop your incessant answers? They make no sense and aren't the answers I am looking for!" he said starting to turn red.  
  
"Well all your questions can't be answered!" I said standing up  
  
" Sit down and enjoy your meal. Sit down in your designated seat." He commanded  
  
" and what makes you think I want to eat with the likes of you?" I asked  
  
" Would you rather eat with them?" he asked pointing to his buccaneers I saw them eating sloppily it disgusted me. I looked at him.  
  
" Fine then I will. Eating with a bunch of sloppy men is a hell of a lot better than eating with a baboon." I said and made a huge exit out of his privet eating quarters. It was a big mistake.  
  
I sat down next to one of the Buccaneers. A pile of gruel was piled on my plate. The disgusting grayness of it all made me sick. I tasted it.  
  
" EWW what's in here?" I asked a fellow with short blonde hair.  
  
" Oh let me see grounded up fish, squid, clams, mussels, sardines and fish bones." He supplied I looked at it. Then pushed it away.  
  
" My name is Jadeite by the way." He held out his hand to be shaken. I gave him my hand to shake he shook it so hard I wobbled.  
  
" My name is Serena Tsukino." I said cheerfully back  
  
" So how do you like our ship?" asked another buccaneer across from her.  
  
" I don't." I simply said. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me in awe. Then whispers could be heard. They sounded like ' she don't like our ship?' and different versions of that." I am not hungry." I said basically then left. I went to what seemed like the front of the ship. I looked at the clear blue water. I thought of my family how I missed them so but why. why? I turned around to see Captain Chiba.  
  
" Why did you do this to me?" I asked simply  
  
" They were warned and they didn't listen so they deserved what they got." He said, " It was actually fun slaughtering them limb by limb."  
  
" How could you say such a thing?" I asked in horror  
  
He turned and walked away from me. " I asked you a question!" I said out loud  
  
" Well all your questions can't be answered." He answered leaving me in the dead silence. Frustrated I followed him. " Where am I going to sleep tonight?"  
  
" Well where do you think?" he asked  
  
" I don't know I am not a genius!" I snapped  
  
" Well for some one who isn't a genius you think a little too highly of yourself" he stated I knew that it was true but I really didn't want to admit it to him.  
  
" I don't think too highly of myself." I said, " I think exactly the way I am supposed to."  
  
" Oh really?" he asked  
  
" I don't need to answer your feeble questions now tell me where am I going to sleep?" I asked  
  
" Follow me." He simply said. I followed him to his privet quarters once again. Man did I ever hate this place. He went into a closet and grabbed a blanket. He threw it at me. " I have made the decision to make you a maid." He said simply as he threw some pillows at me as well  
  
" I am no ones maid." I stated quite angry  
  
" are you aware of where you are? You are on my ship with my rules and when you are on my ship with my rules you do what I want you to not what you want to." He said briskly motioning for me to follow him. An Idea came to my mind.  
  
" So I am your maid the ones that do what you say kind?" I asked slyly  
  
" Yes, actually what is wrong do you hate the idea of working for me?" he asked. I stopped and turned around.  
  
" SHUT UP!" I commanded angrily not showing that I had a plan in my head. He opened the door to a room there were several beds aligned in rows.  
  
" This one is yours." He said pointing to a bed. I sat on it and let the plan form in my head.  
  
THE~NEXT~DAY  
  
I woke up to the sound of voices. I turned and saw 4 women they each had different hairstyles and different dresses. They all seemed to be maids. I listened to their conversation.  
  
" So this is the prissy princess' stuff." Said the one with brown hair and a green maid dress. She lifted an article of clothing of which belonged to me. It was my summer dress it wasn't too formal but the way she looked at it was as if it were a ballroom gown or something.  
  
" Yeah the Captain said he wanted us to sort through it and find any jewelry and take it to him. He believes that the ' prissy princess' has the jewel. So he wanted us to go through her things." Said a blonde with and orange dress.  
  
" Ohhh la la I wouldn't mind wearing these." Said a brunette with a red dress.  
  
" You know we aren't allowed to wear SERENA' s things Rei. Makato put her dress down!" commanded a girl with a blue dress and blue hair I doubted that it was real.  
  
" A KITTY!!!!!" yelled the blonde and as she said it my cat jumped out of the large trunk. At that second without thinking I jumped out of bed.  
  
" LUNA!!!" I shrieked " you are alive I thought you would have been thrown over board!" I held my cat and cuddled and the girls stared at me. I stopped then stared back at them. " Yes . . .?" I asked they just seemed to look at me. All of them except the brunette  
  
" And what the hell is this for?" she asked pointing to my fabric pieces which consisted of pinks, and yellow the only colours that I had left from my last project which was my summer dress. Or should I say a summer dress.  
  
" And what the hell is this?" asked the brown haired girl picking up my summer dress that I had sewn myself.  
  
" They are my creations and the things I use to make my creations." I blushed " I like making dresses but I am not that good at it." I cuddled with my cat they looked at me strangely. " Never mind that so who are you all?" I asked  
  
" I am Minako my friends call me Mina" she said  
  
" Well hi Mina." I said Cheerfully  
  
" You are not my friend." She stated with a heavy glare. " you aren't their friends either." She said glaring once more. " I think that they can decide on their own who they want to be friends with." I stood up to her and gave a stronger show of my authority.  
  
" Well that's Ami," she continued  
  
" Hey." Said Ami timidly  
  
'" Makato."  
  
" That's me." Said Makato  
  
" And Rei." Finished Minako  
  
" Yeah whatever." Said Rei. " We have duties to attend to and you aren't getting in our way."  
  
It was then that it first hit me: they don't respect me. They don't give a damn about my title or anything. I bit my lip and tasted the blood from it. Yes I was still alive. A mop was thrown at me.  
  
" Hey 'prissy princess' you use this to clean to wipe the floors with or in this case swab the decks. All of them." Said Minako evilly just stood there dazed I couldn't believe I was being treated like a common miscreant me? But I will gain my respect back I promise them. I took the mop and snapped it in half.  
  
" I am no common maid like yourselves my name is Serena Tsukino and I demand to be treated with respect!" five minutes later.  
  
" I WANNNA GO HOME LET ME OFF OF THIS HORRID THING!!!!" I yelled to the top of my lungs I started to scream louder and louder. I was tied to the bloody pole again. I screamed as loud as I could and tried to untie the tight ropes bound to me. Then he came again.  
  
" You aren't always right you know." He said to me simply. ' you are going to have to get used to this point. We are heading for the pacific ocean which way do you want to go?" he asked me.  
  
" I want to go home." I said to him  
  
" I guess we will go around Asia for a little bit. We will go and see what the Chinese have in store as well." He said then turned around. " Serena you should know your place around here." He said then finally walked away. I was untied I looked at him.  
  
" Maybe I already know my place." I walked to the maid's quarters and sat down in my bed and started to cry. The others never heard me cry well at least I don't think that they did. What am I going to do I am all-alone here. My place what did he means. I will show him I will show all of them that I Serena Tsukino know my place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KRUDDY: definition of this chapter I know it sux but it'll be much better later byes  
  
Lil_popcorngurl 


	3. I cant belive it

Dear Readers,  
  
I am taking a break from writing on fan fiction for a while because. I might lose a friend over a lie. I don't want to lose you you're a dear friend. You know who you are. If we are not allowed to be together ever again you know how I feel. I am sorry I blame Joe for this its all his fault he lied to my mother but I can assure you that I never lied to you. You are my best friend and so much more than that. You know who you are and how I feel about this lie that is tearing us apart . . .  
  
I most likely not update for the next couple of weeks until this is all sorted out. So please readers be patient with me.  
  
Lil_popcorngurl 


	4. stronger

The Pirates  
  
By Lil_popcorngurl  
  
Chapter3: stronger  
  
I had the covers pulled over my head but the light still shinned through. Those maids were gossiping yet again. it was truly annoying and this time I was the main topic. The spoke of how weak I was and that why try to be myself when it wont work. I *WILL* not conform to their ways I will be me. Me. That's who I need to be. At this point she had an idea a good one. I put aside any previous ideas and kept this one in mind.  
  
" Are you aware of where you are? You are on my ship with my rules and when you are on my ship with my rules you do what I want you to not what you want to."  
  
His words echoed in my mind over and over  
  
" Are you aware of where you are? You are on my ship with my rules and when you are on my ship with my rules you do what I want you to not what you want to."  
  
I need to be independent. Show them I can do things.  
  
*~*  
  
I'll make it through the rainy days  
  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
  
When my landscape changes, rearranges  
  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
  
No more stillness, more sunlight,  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
~*~  
  
I held Luna in my arms. "Starting tomorrow. No, tonight I will be stronger than I ever was before." I closed my eyes. I sucked up all the insults towards me the maids threw. They made me stronger they made me want to fight back. It made me think. That what they were saying was just basic assumption of what my life was like. I'll show them what a "prissy princess" such as myself *REALLY* knows. I smirked to myself. And fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up earlier than everyone else. It was 5am from what it looked like outside of the ship. The start of my day the day of which I am to take an eternal silence for a whole 24 hours. If I can last that then I can take anything. I heard foot steps and turned around I saw him.  
  
" What are you doing up so early I thought girls like you needed beauty sleep?" he asked  
  
I shrugged to his question and turned to walked away but I felt his grasp on my arm. I looked at him.  
  
" Don't say anything." He whispered  
  
Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't obeying his orders I was obeying mine. Anyways he pulled me close to him. He was about to pull me into a kiss. Unfortunately I don't kiss fools.  
  
* S L A P ! ! ! *  
  
I walked away from him.  
  
~*~  
  
know that there's gonna be a change  
  
Better find your way out of your fear  
  
If you wanna come with me  
  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
  
I'm all alone and finally  
  
I'm getting stronger  
  
You'll come to see  
  
Just what I can be  
  
I'm getting stronger  
  
~*~  
  
I entered the maids quarters. Everyone was still asleep. I sat down on my hard bed. I walked across the room to feel everyone else's to see if their were equally hard. They were. I chuckled to myself. I pulled all the covers off my bed and laid my materials on my bed. They were soft materials and there were many of them. I finished making my bed it was more comfy then it was back home.  
  
~*~ Sometimes I feel so down and out  
  
Like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
  
I had my ups and downs  
  
Trials and tribulations,  
  
I overcome it day by day,  
  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
  
A new me, that's what I'm looking for  
  
~*~  
  
I spent most of the day in my room alone until dinnertime. I went to his privet quarters and sat down. I waited for him. When he arrived he had a large red spot on his face. I smirked at this yet kept my composure; I would not let him get to me. No, not tonight. We sat in the silence eating lobster.  
  
" We are going to dock in Beijing in 2 days just so you know." He said  
  
Beijing? Beijing? I have family in Beijing! They can help me and all that I'd have to do is escape this ship! But my belongings I know I cant take them all. I shall only bring Luna along  
  
" On that day you are not permitted to leave the ship."  
  
Typical I forgot that I was a hostage  
  
" You are actually not EVER allowed to leave the ship."  
  
I sat there as if I was content with what he was saying. But I knew with each second I was growing stronger. I left the dinning room to my maiden quarters I sat down in my bed. I had gone a whole day with out saying a word. It was only 9pm but I felt tired. It was time for me to get good nights sleep for tomorrow. The day when the real me shows up and takes over. ~*~ I didn't know what I had to do  
  
I just knew I was alone  
  
People around me  
  
But they didn't care  
  
So I searched into my soul  
  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry  
  
It's not my style  
  
I get by  
  
See i'm gonna do this for me  
  
~*~  
  
*********** scenes from the next chapter:  
  
I picked up the sword and licked her lips. " Captain Chiba, I may be a women of fair play but I can make an exception."  
  
" You are quite the swordswomen where did a pretty princess like you learn to fight?"  
  
" At school you should go there some time you learn a lot of things! HA!" I stabbed the sword towards him but missed " just because I missed you now doesn't mean I'll miss later."  
  
" You have skills but they aren't good . . . ENOUGH!" he jabbed it at me and almost killed me. He stopped right in front of my head.  
  
" Why didn't you kill me?" I asked  
  
" You have spunk." Was all he said ******* The song is by Sugababes from their angels with dirty faces album in stores now  
  
thx for the reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter four

The pirates  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations  
  
A/N I can't believe I have so many reviews! Last time I saw I had like 23 or something or other. I'm updating for you guys. I never thought I would get so many reviews. I don't know how you guys put up with my $h!+y grammar. But I'm a lot better since then though.  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't believe that I had a chance to get off this hellhole of a boat and return home. All I needed to do was trick Captain Chiba into letting me off the boat. But how? I couldn't let him know I had family in Beijing I would simply ask to go shopping in one of my family's stores. But what about money? I could lie and say I have a discount. Excellent plan. I walked over to Captain Chiba's head quarters. I knocked on the door.  
  
I saw a sword and picked it up. It reminded me of father. " If I were you I'd put that down before you cut yourself." Captain Chiba said holding a sword towards me. I licked the blade. " Oh my gosh your so tough." He said sarcastically.  
  
" Captain Chiba, I may be a women of fair play but I can make an exception." I said jabbing the sword towards him. This sword was exceptionally light comparing to a fencing sword. It made jabbing so easy.  
  
" You are quite the swordswomen where did a pretty princess like you learn to fight?" he asked impressed.  
  
" At school you should go there some time you learn a lot of things! HA!" I stabbed the sword towards him but missed " just because I missed you now doesn't mean I'll miss later."  
  
" You have skills but they aren't good . . . ENOUGH!" he jabbed it at me and almost killed me. He stopped right in front of my head.  
  
" Why didn't you kill me?" I asked,  
  
" You have spunk." He dropped his sword and took mine out of my hand. I was so close to him I didn't notice too much. I just noticed his breath on me. He leaned in on me. Now we all know my rule. Never kiss a fool. But I had to get off this boat. He started kissing me. It was okay at first until the dirty pig tried to put his hand up my shirt.  
  
***SLAP***  
  
" You dirty swine." I said disgusted.  
  
" You came to me." he said  
  
" For one reason!" I yelled.  
  
" Which is?" he asked.  
  
" I want to go shopping."  
  
" No."  
  
" Why the hell not?"  
  
" Because I said so." Never in my life did I ever think that my next actions would ever be used. Never the less degrade me to such standards.  
  
" Please?" I pleaded wrapping my arms around his neck "I'd do almost anything."  
  
" Fine then. Sleep with me." he said  
  
***SLAP***  
  
I should kick you in the groin for even suggesting that!" I yelled.  
  
" Unless you want to stay on the boat." He taunted.  
  
" Can't we compromise?" I asked.  
  
" Okay fine. If you keep your clothes on and sleep in my bed with me then you can go with escorts."  
  
" Deal. I sleep in your bed with my clothes on." I agreed. I turned to leave.  
  
" Remember just because your clothes are on doesn't mine will be." He laughed as I left.  
  
" Fucking piece of swine." I muttered. 


End file.
